The End of Time
by ZombieReader74
Summary: Hak Hak, Leader of the Goron Empire, tells his story


**The End Of Time**

**[I once again sitting at home watching a game when something hit me over the back of the head. I fell over, knocked cold before I could react. When I awoke I was once again in Hyrule and Nak, Emperor of the Goron was once again standing over me, Zelda was at his side]**

**Zelda? How did you escape the Lost Woods?**

[She looks at me sheepishly] Magic.

**To be honest that is literally the sanest thing I have been told since arriving. So why am I here again?**

[She motions to Nak] He wants to tell his story, of how the Goron survived the Dark Age.

**But I cannot understand Goron, are you going to translate?**

Yes, me being the former Princess of Hyrule I learned many languages, Goron was one of them.

**Ok, Lets get started. So Nak, how was Death Mountain after the disappearance of the Hero of Time?**

[After some groans Zelda nods and turns to me] He says "It was chaos. The Hero was a god to the Goron and his disappearance was a shocking blow to the Mountain. We contemplated sending and expedition to go find him, or what was left for him, but by that time the Zombies were already escaping the Valley."

**Tell me about the Goron-Zora Resource War? I thought the Goron didn't need water to survive.**

[Zelda] "We do, just not as much as Hylians. The Zora had already sealed the Lake from our merchants early in the Infection. As time progressed the small reserve of water we had in the mines ran dry and we became desperate. A merchant went back to the Lake to steal some Water but…[looks at Hak] Really? [Hak nods mournfully] The Zora captured and drowned him.

**Why? I thought the Zora were peaceful? **

According to old Zora records the man insulted the King by commenting on the attractiveness of Princess Ruto in a, and I quote, "inappropriate fashion"

**I don't think that deserves death by drowning though.**

The Zora Royal Family is second only to Lord Jabbu-Jabu in Zora society, it would be like if someone started to make inappropriate comments on the Presidents daughter from your world.

**Ok, I think I better understand. Why didn't the Goron ask the Zora what happened?**

You weren't there. The Goron were getting desperate and some were staring to die, they needed that water.

**So tell me about the Lake Hylia Massacre if you may.**

So the War had been going on for some months by this time. The Goron were preparing to seal Zora's Domain after a victory on the Shores of Lake Hylia. The Zora gathered all the Zora, men, women and children, and then attacked in a last ditch attempt to push the Goron back. They fought bravely but the boulders were already on their way. In the end the Zora counted 18 dead and 20 seriously injured, including King Zora. It decimated the Zora population, they still haven't recovered completely. After this the remaining Zora submitted to their fate and fled deep into Zora's Domain.

**When did they escape?**

We moved the boulders not even 8 months ago and only a small handful of Zora swam out, including Princess Ruto, who lived within Lord Jabu Jabu for the duration of the War.

**…****So how long did the Goron hold Lake Hylia?**

Not even three weeks. As the hoard ate its way across Hyrule Field preliminary prediction's had it arriving at the Lake within 3 days. The Goron filled as many sacks full of water as possible and fled. After the Zed's arrived the few Goron's left to cover the other's retreat were slaughtered. They will be forever remembered as the Heroic Eight. Nevertheless the Goron managed to form a small reserve of water that, by careful rationing, kept the Goron's alive.

**What about the refugees?**

There simply was not enough to go around. We had to leave them to their own devices. It is a decision Hak greatly regrets, and wishes nothing but forgivness for the transgressions committed during the War.

**On to the First Hyrulian Empire…**

[Hak Hak begins furiously smashing the ground and interrupts me, Zelda calms him] Please, Hak Hak wishes not to talk about those traitors.

**Ok, I understand. So about Li…Nevermind**

[Zelda and Hak Hak shoot from their seats] What about Link?

**[Nervously] Oh its nothing.**

[Hak lifts me from my seat] Zelda: He demands you tell him what you know!

**(to be continued)**


End file.
